Chained
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: AUish It’s the only thing left that connects them after he vanished. The only thing that gives him hope for the future. When you know you’re going to die, can you resist? LightxL
1. Part I

It's the only thing left that connects them after he vanished. The only thing that gives him hope for the future. When you know you're going to die, can you resist? LightxL

**Chained**

**Part I**

'_Where...Where am I?'_ he asked in his head.

He couldn't bring himself to speak, and his throat hurt really bad. He managed to open his eyes a bit and then shut them. This wasn't their room...

The walls were dark, a grey-ish black. There were no windows, and he was lying on his side on the cold cement floor. His hands were bound behind him by something painful, and he guessed that it was some form of thin but sturdy wire. There were bars directly in front of his face, so he knew this must be a cell or cage of some sort...It reminded him of the last cell, but more haunted.

He tried to get up, but his hands were bound to the floor as well, as were his feet. There was a familiar weight around his left wrist and his eyes snapped open. Despite the pain, he looked around frantically. He managed to look over his shoulder, painfully, and saw the handcuff on his wrist...But...it wasn't connected to anything.

He let out all the breath he'd been holding and fell limp to the ground again, his hair in disarray. The last thing he knew before this was laying down in the hotel bed...How had he gotten here? And why were the handcuffs cut?

Those questions would have to wait to be answered, because he suddenly felt very tired. So tired that his brain couldn't even ponder _why _he was tired. All he could do was fall asleep.

-

L pulled his hands up and set them under his head. He'd fallen asleep last night, on the floor next to Light's bed, and was using his hands as a pillow. Well, his right arm was laying on his side, so as not to bother Light, but he had currently moved it to also serve as an extra pillow.

The fact that Light didn't do or say anything, and that there was no weight to the handcuffs, is what caused L to open his eyes. He looked around and saw that, yes he was still on the floor next to Light's bed, but Light wasn't there.

The handcuff's chain was all there. But Light, and Light's handcuff, were gone. He sat up as if he and Light were about to get into a fight and looked around for his suspect. But the brown haired college student was nowhere to be found.

"Yagami-san!" he called out, running out of the room and going straight to his monitors as Matsuda and Mogi ran in, looking tired.

"Is something wrong Ryuzaki-s-Where's Light?" Matsuda asked. L was typing furiously on the keyboard, checking all the cameras.

"I was going to ask you that." he said, seemingly normal again as he switched from camera to camera, trying to locate the missing suspect.

"Where's the chief?" Matsuda asked, looking around. L paused and turned to look at the two behind him as if just noticing they were there.

"Yagami-san is missing as well?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Check the security camera footage from last night. Maybe they left?" Matsuda suggested. L nodded slightly, as if to himself, and turned back around.

In mere moments, every screen had a different camera's footage on it, the big screen showed Light and L's room. Light seemed to be getting ready for bed, and L was standing next to the bed, watching him. L watched the video intently, that was the last thing he remembered from last night...was Light laying down to sleep.

L narrowed his eyes as the faintest tint overcame the camera, something he doubted the other's saw. Matsuda and Mogi gasped as suddenly Light and L both fell down, L to the floor and Light onto the bed. L stopped paying much attention to the other cameras, only looking at the large one.

The bedroom door opened a few minutes later and Light's father walked into the room. He made his way sluggishly over to Light, who he lifted into a sitting position on the bed. Mr. Yagami then pulled out an object that L didn't recognize, easily breaking the chain to the handcuffs. Matsuda gasped again and Mogi just looked shocked at the chief's behavior.

L's eyes narrowed even more dangerously as he watched Light get carried away by his own father. He was watching to see if Light was awake or not, maybe just faking. But his arm was hanging limply out of his father's hold, and he wasn't moving more than one carried by another person should. He looked to the side cameras, following Mr. Yagami and Light out of the building. He was confused. None of his security systems seemed to have done anything while the two left.

Silence reigned after the Yagami's disappeared from view, until L took a deep breath.

"It appears...that Yagami-san kidnaped his own son." he was confused. Why did Mr. Yagami kidnap his own son? "We need to find them. If you two would be so helpful as to go searching?" he asked the two investigators behind him, without looking.

They nodded and left, while L just sat there, lost in his own thoughts. Why?

A yell of fright caught his attention, and L stood from the chair, intending to go investigate the yell. But Mogi ran in before he'd moved, looking fearful.

"Outside. Just outside." he pointed to the door. "The chief...He's dead!"

L's eyes widened and he rushed to go check it out.

-

"Wake up." a voice cooed. "Wake up my little pet."

Light concentrated extremely hard, trying to open his eyes. That voice...he couldn't tell if it was male or female. But the gentleness was just hiding underlying cruelty.

"Ah, you're awake." they cheered quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

Light scrunched up his face, trying desperately to open his eyes. He let out a grunt of frustration.

"Having a bit of trouble there, son?(1)" they asked, the gentleness fading away slightly. "I made sure to inject you with my special brand of poison. It won't kill you yet, but I doubt you'll be able to open your eyes or speak for quite some time. Soon, you won't even be able to move your body." they started to laugh, and Light glared with his eyes closed.

'_What do you want with me!? Why do this to me?'_ he wondered angrily. Was this Kira?

"Soon you will become my offering to the Gods of Death." the voice explained. "A human who almost gained the level of a Shinigami...that will please them greatly." they let out a laugh.

'_Shinigami? I don't get it? What are they talking about?'_ he struggled against the bonds that held him, but it just hurt him, digging into the soft skin of his wrists.

"Oh careful, now you're bleeding." his captor joked as they walked away, and Light glared a sightless glare after the sound of retreating footsteps.

'_I don't understand.'_ Light thought. _'What's going on? Last night, I was getting ready for bed...and Ryuzaki was across from me, watching me like he would any suspect. What was that strange smell? It must have been gas. Knock out gas, most likely. But why capture me? Maybe Ryuzaki was taken too?'_

He shook his head, and the tremor that went through his body at the motion caused the left over chain from his part of the handcuffs to jingle against the floor.

'_If they'd brought Ryuzaki too, then the hand cuffs wouldn't have been cut. And my captor didn't mention him, even though it's obvious that seeing my reactions pleases them. So that means that he's still out there, wherever there is. He's looking for me for one of two reasons. One, I'm Kira and I escaped. Two, he knows that I've been kidnaped.'_

Light tried to sigh, but no sound came out at all.

'_I'm betting on the former, but hoping on the latter.'_

-

L was typing furiously at his large computer. Light Yagami's father, Soichiro Yagami, had been killed by knife. But it seemed that he'd killed himself. There was a tiny bit of blood leading away from his body, but L had had the blood tested...and it was all Yagami-san's.

This brought up the question of whether or not Light had been the one to kill him. It looked like a suicide, so it may not have been. But then why was Light not with his father's corpse? He must have walked away. But if it were a suicide, maybe Light was really Kira and had somehow caused his father to 'kidnap' him and then had his father commit suicide? Still, why had the corpse been left?

L thus came to this conclusion. Light had indeed been kidnaped, by another Kira. Not the Kira they'd been looking for, the job was too messy for that, but by someone with Kira-like abilities. Now, he didn't quite understand why they had kidnaped Light, of all people. Maybe they knew that he was close to L and were expecting him to come save Light.

No, it was too stupid. If they had known that Light was living here with him, then they knew that the two had been chained together. If they had wanted him, they could've just kidnaped him instead. But they took Light, so obviously they wanted Light...right?

But why Light?

That didn't matter as much as finding Light did right now. He clicked on the security camera's from buildings near this hotel that he'd gathered...or had Mogi and Matsuda gather before they left.

He saw nothing on any of the cameras' footage until the last one. A camera had been actually pointed towards the front door of this hotel by another building. He belayed that fact for the new fact that he could see Yagami-san exiting the building.

He watched as the older man carried his son out a ways, and then stopped. A figure shrouded in darkness walked forward from the shadows and took Light from Yagami-san. As the figure walked away, Yagami-san took out a knife and stabbed himself through the heart while crying. Light was carried out of view by the shadowy figure, still out cold.

That confirmed it. A Kira-type person had kidnaped Light for some reason he couldn't explain yet. But Light had been kidnaped and now they had to find him. Mogi and Matsuda were out looking for clues right now, so maybe a lead would come up. L picked up a phone gingerly and dialed each of their cell phones, to tell them what to ask for now that he had seen this footage.

-

Light woke up the next time, feeling different than he had before. It felt like he was...hanging? He made a confused face.

"Awake again, hm?" that same voice taunted him. "I see you've noticed the change."

Light listened as the person walked over to him, and he tensed his muscles for action. In the back of his mind, he remembered the warning about the poison, but he hoped that the third effect hadn't begun yet.

"You see, having you lay in a cage like some animal wouldn't be suiting. You need to be held up for show for all the shinigami to see." they explained. "So I've placed you on a cross. Ironic, no?"

Light glared. He may have been hanging from a cross, but he wasn't in cross formation. His hands were tied above his head, and his feet were bound below him. He could feel that strange wire holding him in place. It was painful, having you entire weight held up by thin, cutting wire.

"Now, I don't want this to be boring, so I'll need someone to come after you. The ceremony begins tomorrow night, and I want some action. I want witnesses." the voice was becoming progressively more masculine. "So I'll need to give something of yours to that 'hotel' you've been staying at."

Light flinched at the mention of where he'd been living, and he tried to move, but found he couldn't.

'_No...'_ he thought in fear. _'I can't move. The poison's already begun it effect on my movement.'_

He heard the man come closer, and then fabric moving as he moved his arm or something. A hand brushed against his left wrist, right next to the handcuff, and Light jerked away. Not the handcuff. Take his shirt or something, but not the handcuff. Not the one thing that kept him hoping.

"Ah. I like your spirit." the man grinned, liking how Light could move even that little bit of 4 millimeters while his poison was running in Light's veins. "You should know that I'm a sadist, and I love causing other's pain."

The man grabbed Light's wrist roughly, and Light heard an odd sound. Then his arm hurt. The handcuff had slid down his arm part way when he'd jerked away, and as he felt the familiar weight leave him...It hurt.

He wanted to let out some kind of pained noise, but was almost glad that he couldn't. Then he froze, feeling a strange sensation across his arm as the metal hit the floor. Was that...Was this guy _licking _his arm!? Light tried to jerk away again, but found that now he couldn't move at all. He couldn't even make facial expressions!

The sensation left him and he wanted to shudder so badly. He felt kind of dirty now...

"Sorry, I punctured the skin a bit." the man said for an excuse. "There was a bit of blood, and I just had to wipe it away."

Light tried to do something, say something, move something. But it was as if he were already dead. The only thing telling him that he was alive was the pounding of his heart against his rib cage in his chest. His heartbeat slowed as he heard the man walking away. But Light wanted to reach out and grab the man, who he knew had the handcuff secured tightly in his fingers.

That piece of metal would bring Ryuzaki, his father, and the others here. That piece of metal that had assured him that he would be saved was now going to bring the others into danger. Light didn't want to put them in danger, so he had to stop that man! But...he couldn't move.

His head lay slumped against his chest, his face expressionless, his body 'relaxed.' The wires holding him were slowly, very slowly, cutting into his skin. He knew he would soon bleed, and maybe get an infection. Light knew...that he would soon die.

* * *

(1)My friend was confused, cause he called Light 'son.' Older people do that a lot. 


	2. Part II

**Zeynel** - Your review had a lot of questions...Ahem...

_Will he gain his memories of being Kira back_ - No. He doesn't touch a Deathnote in this fic.

_Will he learn that his father died_ - Uh...yea. In this chapter actually, during the...ahem...yea...

_Does the guy have the eyes_ - I didn't think about that, but I suppose, yea he does. Still, that wouldn't help him get to Light.

_How did he learn of Light and who is his Shinigami_ - I didn't really think about that until you said something. I suppose...The guy could have found the notebook that belonged to Ryuk and that's how he knew about Light - Because Ryuk is an adventure slut - and he didn't think it'd go this far. And after everything and blah blah blah, he can't get the guy to stop and yea. But since no one else touches the guy's Deathnote, no one can see his Shinigami and I left the detail alone.

_What of Misa_ - What of her? I don't much care for Misa-Misa. I know that she's helpful and all, but yea...She has no part in this story. We'll say that she's somewhere and is left out because they don't want her to know about it. Just imagine that she's locked in her room with everything she could possibly need and keeps yelling 'Where's Light!' at the cameras, even though no one's listening. She's not here though. -shrug-

**

* * *

Part II **

"Ryuzaki-san!" Matsuda called the next morning, waving an envelop around as he ran.

"Matsuda-san." L greeted.

"We got this in the mail today. I thought...Well, I didn't open it. I thought you should open it but..." he stumbled over his words.

'_A message from the kidnaper?'_ he wondered, snatching the large envelop, more like a folder, away from Matsuda like he did everything else. _'But why such a big envelop? And why is it so heavy? Wait...'_

He could see the faint outline of something in the envelop, and ripped it open. He let the metallic ring slip from the package and onto the ground in front of his chair. He mused momentarily that if he sat like a normal person, it would've landed in his lap. Oh well.

Matsuda and L gasped at the same time. It was Light's handcuff. There was a bit of blood on it, and L narrowed his eyes. It was dry, but they could still test to see if it was Light's. He looked to Matsuda.

"Handle it with the utmost care. We need to test the blood on it. See if it matches Yagami-san's. We don't have the time to do an actual blood identification." he explained strictly just as Mogi walked in.

"Someone said they saw him." he said. L and Matsuda turned to him. "They said they recognized the description of the kidnaper."

"That's great!" Matsuda cheered before getting a look from L. He calmed, placed the handcuff in a bag, and hurried off to test it. Mogi seemed confused.

"We received a bloody handcuff in a large envelop. It may be the one that was around Light-kun's wrist." L explained. Mogi blinked and looked at L's wrist. He still had the handcuff on it, even though there was nothing connecting it to anything. "Matsuda-san is referencing it to Yagami-san's to see if it's Light-kun's blood."

"You seem quite worried." Mogi said in his usual tone.

L didn't respond. He instead went back to the situation at hand.

"You said someone saw the kidnaper?"

Mogi almost jumped. He nodded.

"Yes. They said that a tall man in a black trench coat was carrying a young man in his arms a few nights ago." he explained. "They had supposed that it was merely someone who had gotten drunk. Or the boy was injured and the older man was taking him to get help. Either way, they didn't question it."

"This Kira is very sloppy." L commented quietly. Mogi nodded.

"The witness said that the man slipped the boy into the back seat of a Dodge Neon and drove away." he finished. L nodded.

"A small car. No one would really pay attention to that car." he nodded again and looked down. Candy! He popped a piece in his mouth. "What color was it?"

"They couldn't tell because of the lighting. But the guess is black or something similarly dark." Mogi explained. L seemed to contemplate this.

"We need the records of cars that passed checkpoints, and at what time they passed those checkpoints, from that night. Also, we need the envelop investigated. Where was it sent from, are there any finger prints, etcetera." L stood up from his computer and picked up the envelop. "I recognize my own fingerprints, and those of Matsuda-san. So I'll do the print check on the envelop. You take care of the car situation, thank you."

L then left the room to enter some room no one goes in which holds high tech machines that can give DNA tests and fingerprint identifications in mere hours.

-

"I'd suggest that you don't make any noise. If you do, you might ruin your precious vocal chords." Light heard the man say. He didn't understand the meaning though. "I'm bored, and you're young, and you can't refuse me either."

Light felt a flinch run inwardly through him, slight fear.

"Now, it's nothing too bad. You are hanging up on a cross after all. But still. I want to have some fun."

Light heard the insane joy in the man's tone of voice, and he knew exactly what the man planned to do. But he couldn't move, or do anything to stop it! He heard the man getting closer, and he wanted to struggle, even if he couldn't see the man...because that was even worse.

He felt the collar of his shirt being pulled away from his upper body, and he heard the strain it put on the chords. He wanted to brace himself, but there was no way about it. Then, in one split instant, his shirt was ripped to shreds by the taut wires, which then snapped back against his skin, creating many shallow cuts that bled red lines of blood tears down his upper body.

"Ah..." Light let out, and his throat burned.

"Nice..." the man said, and Light didn't like the sound of his voice.

The exact, dictionary definition of a sadist, as this man claimed to be, was a form of sadism. And sadism was _the tendency to derive sexual gratification or general pleasure from inflicting pain, suffering, or humiliation on others._

In other words...this man was basically getting turned on by seeing Light's blood. By the mere sight of blood and knowing that the pain pierced through the effects of his poison, he was getting hard. Light wanted to cringe.

He felt the man's breath near his lips and as much as he tried to move, his body wouldn't obey. So he wasn't surprised when he felt the man's lips upon his own and couldn't do anything about it.

-

At noon, it seemed that L had almost finished the finger print study. Mogi had told him that the car hadn't passed any checkpoints. So this Kira wasn't completely stupid, and knew that they wouldn't just sit around and wait. Matsuda said that the blood on the handcuff matched up with Yagami-san's pretty well, which meant that it was probably Light's.

L was running the fingerprints through his computer to see if they matched anyone in the database. He wasn't counting on it, as most people's fingerprints were not in the database. But he was worried. If there was no match, then they would have no leads except from where the letter was mailed. And that could mean nothing in congruence with where Light had been taken.

The computer suddenly stopped on a fingerprint and lined up the one's from the letter. They were a perfect match. He clicked on the fingerprint and it moved off screen to be replaced by the profile of the person it matched. It was a man of about 29 years of age.

He was 6'4" tall, had almost no facial hair, light brown eyes, dark brown hair. He seemed like a normal freakishly tall asian male of 29. But this record was here because the man had been in prison for the kidnap and rape of several younger persons. They had all died shortly after their encounters with him. L's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply.

He remembered this case. The man had shrugged, at the age of 18, and claimed that after seeing their blood, he just couldn't help himself. Light's handcuff had dried blood on it. Light's blood. L stood up abruptly. He looked at the address that had last been recorded. The current location of a sexual offender.

"Matsuda-san! Mogi-san!" he called, not even bothering to use the intercom system. They rushed in at the urgency in his yell. "We're leaving."

"Y-you know where he is?" Matsuda asked, and looked at the screen. "He's the kidnapper?" he asked. L nodded, heading towards the door. "You're coming with us?"

"Yes. This is Light-kun we're talking about. He's not supposed to leave my sight." he claimed, looking over his shoulder as if asking if they were coming.

-

Light cursed how his body was betraying him. Even though he couldn't move, the blood circulation and effect all this had on him still worked. The man who had put him in this current condition was smirking. Light could feel it with every touch of his lips on Light's upper torso, every brush across his sensitive skin around the wires.

The man may have cut himself a few times, but Light couldn't tell. The caresses just moved his body in ways that made him bleed more anyway, so whose blood it was was a mystery.

Light also hated how 'turned on' his own body had become as the man messed with him. Light was just glad that he still had his pants on, but that didn't mean that the kidnaper hadn't touched him 'under the belt.' The man must have been tall, because he didn't seem to be having trouble reaching any part of Light he wanted.

Light found his conscious ability to think failing him with every consecutive touch. His mind was leaving him for the feeling. This man...Light didn't want this with this man!

He heard himself make some noise that just aggravated his throat some more. But he couldn't stop them from escaping him. He knew that his own sweat was mixing with the blood, and it kind of hurt. But he was too busy being focused on the man's fingertips and kisses. He hated being this weak, but he supposed that everyone had a limit to how much they can take when they don't have control of how they react.

Oh...oh god no! The man was...grinding against him! Light wanted to snap his eyes open and pushed this man away. But he couldn't move, and either way, he was bound. The man's breathless voice reached his ear.

"You're father...was so helpful in giving me the pleasure of you." he said, and Light wanted to gasp. What did his father have to do with this? Another sound escaped him. "With my powers, I've made many people do as I say...But I've never had...this much satisfaction."

Light didn't want to think about the possibility. This man was Kira, or a Kira, and had used his father to get him, then killed him...No!

"K-kira?" Light asked.

His voice was just as breathless as the man's, but harsher due to the poison. The man laughed and didn't answer. He just went back to business, and Light gasped as the man's hand snaked down his pants.

Light felt tears prick at the side of his eyes before they fell down his cheeks.

'_Dad...'_ he thought sadly.

"_Light."_

Light opened his eyes and saw white. Everything around him was white. Standing in front of him was his father. Light reached out to him before realizing that he himself wasn't bound, and staring at his hands. So this...had he died? He felt so calm now.

"_Light..." _his father said calmly.

Light looked up at his father.

"_Dad...Are you really...are you really dead?"_ he asked, fighting the tears when his father nodded solemnly. _"Then...Am I...dead too?"_ he looked at his hands, then back up to his father.

"_No Light."_ his father shook his head. _"You're fine. You'll be fine."_ he assured his son before he began to fizzle away.

"_Dad!"_ Light called, reaching out to his father. He gasped as his right had was suddenly ripped above his head, followed by his left. They felt as if they were bound together, as did his feet. The feeling of being suspended in air by cutting wires returned, as did the blackness of the back of his eyelids. Light had woken up.

The man was no longer with him, but Light felt so dirty. He thought about it, and somehow knew that he hadn't...well, soiled himself. The kidnaper was gone, probably to clean himself up. But Light could feel his own blood drying as the cuts tried to heal themselves. The intervention from his father had probably saved him from reacting to the man's touches.

He took in the deepest breath he could manage, which wasn't a very good one. Light could tell that the effects of the poison were still in place, and that there was now no stimuli strong enough to break it.

'_Thanks...Dad...'_

-

L, since he did not sit like a normal person, was not apt to drive a car. So Mogi was piloting their journey to Akaiya Motozuwa's house. Matsuda was sitting in the passenger's seat, and L himself was in the back of this small car.

They pulled up a block from Motozuwa's house and parked before getting out. They walked the rest of the way to the house and L had Mogi politely knock on the door. It was getting late in the day, and they were all worried about Light's safety. L was worried for his life, as he hadn't told the other's what kind of man they were after.

No one answered the door, but it was unlocked when they turned the handle, so the trio of investigators was heading inside to search. For a moment, as he passed the doorway, he wondered if Light knew of his father's condition.

The inside of the house was normal. Motozuwa's front door opened to his living room, from which L could see the opening into what may have been a kitchen, and then a hallway. He supposed bathroom's and bedroom's were down the hall. He motioned for Mogi and Matsuda to go together down the hallway to search. They came back with nothing.

No one was in the house at all. L found that highly unlikely. Usually one locked their doors when they left, and kept them unlocked during the day if they were home. The sun was barely beginning to set. Where was Motozuwa? Where was Light?

His eyes suddenly caught sight of something red. On the edge of the bookcase was blood. L took a closer inspection of the spot and found it to be a few finger marks. He motioned Mogi and Matsuda over, and they quietly moved the bookcase.

Behind the bookcase was a door. The door handle was covered by blood, probably from a bloody hand opening it or closing it. Motozuwa probably didn't think anyone would find the door, so he didn't try to clean it up. Or maybe...he just hadn't had the time yet.

L put a glove on and grabbed the handle. When he pulled his hand away, there was no blood. This blood was dry. It'd been there for quite some time. L was getting worried, and Matsuda and Mogi seemed scared shitless already, just being in this house.

L opened the door and glanced inside before opening it fully and walking in, constantly cautious. He froze as soon as he got inside the room.

Several forms of torture weapons were against the walls. On one wall was a cage, similar to a jail cell but without the bed. On the far wall was a cross, and pinned to the cross was...

"Light." Matsuda gasped.

Light seemed to be hovering there by himself, bound by invisible ropes. His shirt was gone except for a few shreds sticking to his body. L supposed this was because of all the blood covering his upper body. He was just glad that Light still had on his pants.

Mogi opened the door wider, so that he could get in past Matsuda, and L saw them. The wires that were holding Light to the cross. They had glinted in the light from the other room for just a moment, but they were there. That would explain why the cuts were in the places they were, and why some pieces of Light's shirt were still clinging to him.

Matsuda shook himself and went to run to Light, but L put his hand out to stop him.

"What's the matter Ryuzaki?" he asked in confusion. L could tell he wanted to get Light down, but he also knew that the young investigator was impulsive and got himself into trouble often.

L was also looking at the area around Light. There were several unlit candles and a black book was in the center of a semi circle surrounding the cross and connecting to the wall. It was like a freak's summoning circle, or a weirdo's shrine. Maybe this was a mix between the two? From here, L couldn't read the title of the book, but it appeared to be a notebook of some sort. (-clears throat-)

"Motozuwa?" L called softly into the room. It was his normal tone of voice.

'_Ryuzaki?'_ Light felt hope spread through him until he remembered.

Tonight was the 'ceremony,' whatever that was. His kidnaper, who he guessed was this Motozuwa guy, had wanted witnesses. Ryuzaki and Matsuda were here. That meant that he had his witnesses. This was a trap, and he knew it. He had to let them know!

'_Ryuzaki! Motozuwa's been doing something weird! He's planning something!'_ he tried to yell, but his body didn't even twitch.

Laughter reached all of their ears. It was quiet at first, then grew louder.

"Ah, my guests have arrived." The 29 year old man looked worse for wear, far worse than he had in his prison shots. It seemed he'd stopped sleeping, and he was growing a beard. He had a red jug in his right hand, a lighter in his left with a candle. "Just in time to see me rise to power."

"You are an insane, sick man. You deserve to be put away for many many years, Kira." L said dangerously. Motozuwa laughed.

"Oh no. You've got it all wrong." he laughed again. "I'm not Kira. He is." he pointed with his left hand to Light, who was to his left.

'_I'm what?'_ Light thought in frantic confusion, trying to calm himself down.

"I am merely a messenger. When I sacrifice Kira, the human closest to that level of the Gods of Death, then I will be rewarded by the Shinigami king! Leader of all the shinigami!" he laughed some more, shaking a bit and making whatever was in the red container move.

'_Shinigami...'_ L and Light thought simultaneously.

* * *

See, at this point, if Ryuk was his shinigami (though maybe unwillingly), this man is clearly so insane that nothing said by the blue Shinigami (or the white one, Rem) would have made any difference. 


	3. Part III

**Part III**

Akaiya Motozuwa didn't waste time talking, like other bad guys. He used his left thumb and index finger to unscrew the top of the red container and then half tossed it at Light, meaning a strong shake. A strange liquid flew from it and landed all over Light's body.

Light wanted to hiss in pain. It hurt so bad. But again, apparently the stimuli wasn't great enough to make him react. L suddenly realized what he'd been smelling since they'd opened the door.

'_Gasoline.'_

It wasn't kerosene, it was gasoline. Gasoline burns quicker than kerosene. L cursed his mind for thinking statistics at a time like this. This man was planning on burning Light, hopefully alive, because of some insane idea about shinigami?

Yes, he would investigate the probability of it all connecting later, but currently he didn't care.

Akaiya lit the candle with the lighter and smirked at his audience. L took one step forward before the candle was thrown and the gasoline lit up. Luckily, there was apparently very little of it. The air wasn't explosive yet.

The ground lit up, and trails of gasoline ran up the sides of the candles, lighting the wicks and the entire wax candle on fire. The gasoline traveled then towards the cross.

L ran forward with Matsuda and Mogi. Mogi punched Motozuwa, who seemed to have suddenly gone stupid when he'd lit the gasoline. Matsuda and L ran around the burning ground to try and get Light down before the gasoline from the ground lit the gasoline on Light. The gasoline reached the cross at the same time they did and lit the ends of the wire's on fire. They snapped off of the cross and Light began to fall forward towards the flames. L grabbed Light's left side as Matsuda caught his right.

Mogi ran and got the fire extinguisher from the closet near the kitchen (They had no real idea why he had a fire extinguisher in that closet, unless he was afraid of lighting his kitchen on fire while cooking.) He put out the fire just as the flames began to lick at Light's feet. Matsuda relinquished his hold on Light as L ripped him across the burnt floor and into himself.

Light wanted to gag. All that smoke! But he couldn't, so it was hard to breathe.

L moved Light off of him, holding him in his own lap.

"Light-kun." he called normally. When there was no response, he got worried. "Light-kun wake up."

'_I am awake!'_ Light wanted to say.

"Is he?" Matsuda asked and Mogi stared on in disbelief. If they lost both Yagami's in only a few days... "Is he dead?"

'_No!'_ Light almost started to cry. The smoke was burning his throat, and he couldn't breathe!

L was scared. Yes, scared. Light wasn't moving, he didn't appear to be breathing either. A sudden thought hit him and he lowered Light to the ground, leaning his head against Light's chest.

The heartbeat was there, but slowing.

'_He can't breathe!'_ he deduced. _'He's been hanging over a fire, and the smoke must have clogged his lungs.'_

L then proceeded to do something that made both Matsuda and Mogi freeze for a whole new reason. He lowered his lips to Light's, which made the poisoned teen's mind freeze, and blew in. Everyone calmed down when they realized he was giving Light CPR.

L pulled away and Light started coughing violently. L wrinkled his nose at the smell of regurgitated smoke. There was also the fact that Light hadn't brushed his teeth in a few days. But that was for later. Light had a lot of cuts, and probably infection from the gasoline. He needed a doctor. He needed a hospital.

"Mogi, get the car." he ordered, not taking his eyes off of Light, who had passed out. He was still barely breathing, but it was better than before, no matter how...incredibly...slow...it was.

-

L stared at Light on the monitor. He'd had a camera and microphone set up in Light's hospital room, so that he could see what was going on even if he couldn't be there. He didn't like hospital's.

Light had yet to wake up, and he was covered in bandages.

"Ryuzaki." Matsuda called. "Motozuwa woke up."

L switched his large camera view to the room they'd kept Motozuwa in. He flipped the microphone on.

"Akaiya Motozuwa?" he started. The man looked around as if looking for the voice, and then calmed down. "What did you do to Light Yagami?"

"_Light Yagami?"_ he repeated, then a sick grin crossed his face. _"What do you think I did?"_

"I am not the police. This is purely curiosity." he assured the man. "Why won't he wake up?"

"_Heh, even if he did,_ you _wouldn't be able to tell."_ he started laughing then. _"Because he can't open his eyes!"_

"Why not?" L did indeed sound curious.

"_I'm a known sexual offender. All of my victims die. But before that, they're put in the hospital for having been put in a coma. Why? Because at the age of 17, I invented a poison."_ Motozuwa didn't seem to care if L was the police or not. He seemed so proud of what he'd done.

"Poison?"

"_Stage 1, you lose the ability to speak. Stage 2, you can no longer open your eyes. Stage 3, you can't move your own body. All the while, you are unusually tired unless stimulated."_ he was still grinning. _"Stage 1 occurs quite rapidly, and stage 2 takes place within hours of stage 1. About a day later, stage 3 sets in. I usually move in on a victim around stage 3."_ he laughed.

L narrowed his eyes, and Matsuda shivered at this man's personality.

"Did you make a move on Light Yagami?" he asked, keeping the danger from his voice.

Motozuwa laughed.

"_Of course!"_ he laughed. L gripped the desk so hard his knuckles turned white, but Matsuda didn't notice. _"He really is very hot, after all. I couldn't keep my hands to myself. And the fact that he could fight off the poison was very endearing."_

"Fight off?" L loosened his grip.

"_He made so many _noises_. From when I used the wires binding him to rip his shirt, cutting him, to all the _wondrous _sounds he made while I played with him..."_ Motozuwa shivered. _"He was a prize catch." _he shrugged. _"Too bad."_

"What's too bad?" L asked, not liking the feeling in his gut.

"_Too bad he's going to die."_ Motozuwa said as if it were everyday news. _"Stage 4, death."_ he smirked.

Matsuda covered his mouth, and L turned off the mic. Motozuwa seemed to know the effect he caused, and started laughing, so L also cut off the visual and audio, switching it back to Light in the hospital.

"We need a blood sample from Light-kun. A antidote needs to be made quickly. Use any of my facilities." L stood from his seat and looked at the screen.

"Are you coming too Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, and L nodded.

"I'm going to see if there's some clue. Something that tells us if he's awake or not." he turned off the camera and followed Matsuda outside to the car.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, the walk to Light's room was quiet, getting the blood sample was quiet, and Matsuda left to find Mogi and make an antidote quietly. L just sat quietly in a chair next to Light's hospital bed, watching.

There was nothing that he could see. Light seemed to be asleep. His breathing was still very slow, but at least now he knew why. L blinked a few times, remembering what Motozuwa had said.

"_He made so many noises."_

L stood from his chair and sat on the edge of Light's bed instead, staring intently at Light's face as if it held all the answers. Then he leaned down next to Light's ear.

"Are you awake Light-kun?" he asked in a whisper before pulling away and placing his lips over Light's and kissing him.

It was a shallow kiss, nothing special. But after L pulled away, he went back in for a deeper kiss, no tongue or anything, but deeper. Suddenly something overcame him and he began to kiss down Light's neck, nuzzling into Light's neck before moving back to the lips and kissing him deeply.

L ran his tongue along Light's lips, but he wasn't expecting a reaction. He pushed his tongue inside and tasted Light. Not a very tasty Light, but Light none-the-less. He surprised himself by moaning into the kiss, and he pulled back.

L stared at Light for awhile before he leaned back in and kissed the brown haired man again. He placed a hand on Light's chest and leaned in for the deepest kiss yet. A mix between a moan and a hiss seeped from Light's lips and L pulled away.

"Are you awake, Light-kun?" he asked again, slightly breathless, before removing his hand and kissing down Light's neck again.

He was being careful about Light's stomach, because he knew that the cuts were still fresh and hurting.

Light was awake. He hadn't understood why L had suddenly started kissing him, but he'd felt the spark that sent L deeper. He hadn't been able to do or say anything until L pressed down on his stomach while kissing him. That had hurt like shit and yet he'd enjoyed the kiss.

Damn, if things kept up...he'd be a little whore before this was over.

L kept kissing him, and soon Light was moaning more, and other little noises escaped him as well. L seemed to like getting the responses, knowing that they meant Light was awake. And it continued. Every kiss made Light moan in some way, and his skin felt like it was on fire with every skim of L's fingertips, afraid of hurting the already injured young man.

"R-ryu..." Light coughed out. _'I can't...'_ He couldn't keep this up. It was putting to much strain on him.

L pulled away and seemed to understand. But he didn't move from the bed. Light was kind of glad for that. L was usually so quiet that if he'd moved, Light wouldn't be able to tell if he left.

"I'm sorry." L spoke softly. "You can't do anything about it. And yet I-" Light's head tilted to the left and Light let out a long breath. It scared L and he leaned his head against Light's chest to check his heart rate.

He could have just listened to the machine, but hearing the heartbeat was so much more reassuring to him. He liked knowing that Light's heartbeat was still strong, and that he was merely sleeping.

-

Two days later was their deadline. Light's body went into convulsions, and he broke out in to a sweat. Matsuda gave Light an injection of what they'd come up with, hoping they'd done it right. There were no poison experts in their group, so they'd guessed on a few things. L would have to give a new blood sample to real poison experts if this worked. And he hoped it did.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then the heart rate monitor flat lined and Light Yagami was dead. L felt his own heart stop, and placed his right hand over his heart, and his left on Light's still one. This couldn't be happening. He was too used to having Light around to have him leave!

L opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed that he'd closed, when one large heartbeat came from Light. It had been almost a full minute of death, but no doctors or nurses had come in. This room had been kept from them, and they didn't know of Light's condition.

If the antidote didn't work, L knew that Light would die. He didn't want doctors to try and give them all hope.

But one heartbeat. One heartbeat after a full minute of nothing. Matsuda fainted after that, because Light had come back to life. Mogi barely caught him before he hit the floor. L let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and removed his hand from over Light's now steadily beating heart.

His hand was grabbed by another and he stopped moving. This grip was so weak, that if he'd tried even a little, the grip would have fallen slack. Light wore a small smile, glad that he could finally move again.

"Don't die again Light-kun. You caused Matsuda to faint." L sighed, as if upset. But Light knew he was really sighing in relief.

-

A week later, Light regained his voice. It had taken longer than his eyes, which had returned in less than 24 hours. But he attributed the time to how many noises he'd been forced to make. He wished he could've muttered 'stupid horny bastards.' But he couldn't.

And even though he could move, Matsuda wouldn't let him out of bed. After Light recovered, he told his mom and sister about their father. The funeral was held the next week, and Light stayed at home a bit more to help his family pick up the pieces.

L had taken a blood sample a few days after he'd been revived, and Light had been giving himself injections of the new (better and made by pros) antitoxian since. He'd been told that after 3 weeks of injections, he could stop because he'd be completely ok.

Almost a month later, Light returned full time to live in L's hotel. L still wore the handcuff and chain, and Light smiled when he saw it. Matsuda had the day off the day he'd come back, having been under way to much stress lately. Mogi was off making copies of something or other for most of the day.

At the end of the day, Mogi headed to his private floor. L had gone to go to his room, but Light had grabbed his right wrist. The one with the handcuff.

"I never once doubted that you'd save me." he said softly but surely. L didn't respond. "I had on the handcuff you'd put on me, so I knew you'd come get me. Even after he took it, I knew you'd come. Because of these handcuffs."

Light ran his thumb across the metal, and L still didn't respond.

"They link us. They chain us together." he finished. L pulled his wrist away.

"_Did_, Light-kun. They _did _link us together. But not anymore. They're broken." he sounded almost sad about that. Light shook his head.

"Why did you kiss me in the hospital?" he asked. L didn't answer for a long time.

"Motozuwa said you made noises when he..." Light flinched at those words, and L paused. "I was trying to see if you were awake."

"Obviously I was. So why did you keep kissing me?" he asked, knowing that he was winning.

"Because..." L didn't have an answer. He didn't know. It was as if...

Light flipped L around by the arm and kissed him. He put his left hand behind L's head and deepened the kiss, holding L's left arm with his right hand. Soon though, when L reacted, Light removed his hand from L's arm and wrapped it around L.

L pushed against Light as much as Light pushed against him. That spark was back, and he just wanted to win. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to kiss better, he wanted to be on top. But then again, he decided that no matter where he was in this new relationship, it was a win. Pleasure and be on top, or be pleasured and be on bottom. He didn't much care anymore, as long as it was Light-kun. Always Light-kun.

Because it wasn't just _as if. _He _was_.

"Aishiteruze." L managed in between kisses. Light smirked into the next kiss.

"Honto? Same here." he whispered with confidence, kissing L again.

* * *

**Aishiteruze** -_ I love you_ - the 'ze' just makes guys feel more masculine instead of saying Aishiteru and sounding girly.

**Honto?** - _Really?_

Fin

Sorry if my Japanese was wrong!


End file.
